The Pony Logs
by Smilesas
Summary: Friendship is Magic- Each pony of the Elements of Hamrony keeps a logbook of her account and thoughts that were not portrayed in the episodes. Short and sweet; meant for fun.


_**Yes yes, I know. I'm already working on an MLP fanfic that is currently underway and is a lot more of an undertaking than this one and I should only be focusing on getting that one done. Buuuut, I just love this series so much that this kind of came flowing out onto my keyboard before I knew what hit me! And it's super short and so much fun to do! But please, let me know if I should keep this up, leave it at this, or just take it down. **_

_**This is more of a "just for fun" thing, and I wanted to portray the characters differently than how they are in the show. And what better way to do that than to comically have them write down their parodied personalities in a logbook! :D Basically, this chapter spans over the first two episodes of the series, which is one day, or technically, one day and one really long night. I hope you enjoy! :)) Reviews and criticisms are welcome. **_

* * *

><p><strong>-Twilight-<strong>

_Day 1_

Wrote a letter to Celestia. She responded quickly, which would have made me happy, except that she banished me to Ponyville…I'm wondering if this is some form of restraining order. Just because I made a map of all the secret passages to her bedroom does not require, in any shape or form, a restraining order. She's overreacting. Just for that, I'm organizing a plot to talk badly about her sister and say that she's planning to enact her fiendish revenge at the festival. Yeah, that'll totally show her!

(At the Festival) Apparently, her sister didn't like all the things I said about her being a "mare of darkness" and what not, so she returned to enact her revenge. Oops.

(Going after nightmare moon) Great, just great. Gallivanting through the forest with five dimwitted ponies that want to be all chummy and sing songs all the time. Why did I have to get banished _here_?

Evaluation of Ponies:

Apple Jack = country hick

Rainbow Dash = reckless dare devil, in the closet

?(forgot her name) = silent hindrance

Pinkie Pie = annoying-basket-case hindrance

Rarity = hate her (element of generosity, my flank!)

Oh yeah, stopped Nightmare Moon. No big deal.

BIG NEWS! Celestia did _not_ banish me, and wants me to write her every day! She wants me to do some special research for her about the "elements of harmony" and the "magic of friendship!" I have come to the conclusion that friendship is just an old pony's tale. Celestia doesn't seem to think so. Must make up friendship stuff in future to have excuse to write to Celestia.

PS- Spike was useless today, as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>-Fluttershy-<strong>

_Day 1_

Um…yay…I made a new friend…her name is Twilight…I'm the element of kindness…and…um…that's all I have to say…if that's okay with you, logbook…

* * *

><p><strong>-Rarity-<strong>

_Day 1_

Met this frumpy new pony today; no sense of style and her mane is ridden with split ends. How she can go into public every day is beyond me.

Decorated things today, and made them shiny! Go me!

Mare of Darkness came and totally bummed out my shiny decorations. It. Is. On!

Met a gay serpent. He lent me one of his scales so that I could cut my tail, and I graced him with the remnants of it. I've been meaning to see how my tail looks short.

Ew. Faux pas alert. I hope it grows back soon.

Element of Generosity! Go me! Tail is long and luscious again! Go me! Never going short, ever again!

Memo to Self: Prissy level of the day was satisfactory. Could use improvement.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rainbow Dash-<strong>

_Day 1_

Sweet! Met new girl pony! I'd rate her a 7, definitely! Maybe even an 8 since she has a horn. Whatevs, gonna go fly now.

At festival. Mare of Darkness crashed it and totally bummed out Rarity's decorations. Because of that, I'd give her a straight 10. I totally hate that chick, she's so prissy all the time. Also, the mare had a horn, so that might even make her an 11 or something.

Met Wonder Bolt Wannabees. Total posers. I didn't give em the time of day.

Element of Loyalty! Woo hoo! Rock on! Gotta go fly now!

Rating Update: apparently I have beneficial friends that harmonize together. Kinky! Here are their ratings:

Pony whose name I can't remember: 9

Pinkie Pie: 8

Apple Jack: 9

Twilight: 7.5

Rarity: -10,000,000

* * *

><p><strong>-Apple Jack-<strong>

_Day 1_

Yee haw! Just introduced mah kin to the new pony today. She's growin' on me, and I'm mighty pleased to have met her acquaintance! We'll be good pals, I know it!

Woah, nelly! A mare of darkness or sumthin showed up today at the festival! This'll really cause a drop in mah apple sales! Everypony will be too scared for their lives to worry about apples! I've gotta stop that evil-doin' varmint!

Wound up stoppin' her. Now mah apples will be sellin' like hotcakes, ya know, since I'm the element of honesty and all that hooey. Oh yeah, five other gals helped me stop her. Twilight, the egghead, Pinkie Pie, the annoying-basket-case, Rainbow Dash, the overactive tomboy, Rarity, hate her, and there was another one…I forgit her name. Aw well, gotta go clean the barn now and afterwards I'll sit a spell and enjoy a tall glass of sweet tea.

* * *

><p><strong>-Pinkie Pie-<strong>

_Day 1_

Met new addition to Ponyville today. She appears to possess some form of intelligence. Drat. This might ruin my plan. I located myself in Ponyville due to the very fact that it has the lowest average IQ in all Equestria. No matter. I must turn on my charming façade, even she will fall for it and find me an annoying-basket-case hindrance.

Operation: Fool Smart Pony was a success. The festivity I instigated, also known as a "party," caught her off guard. She now believes I am an annoying-basket-case hindrance. All is well.

Double drat. Someone who rivals my evilness arrived at the festival today, going by the alias "Nightmare Moon." She revealed her motive all too easily. She was never a formidable match to my ingeniousness. I shall trump her effortlessly.

My deductions were correct; Nightmare Moon was easily trumped. My sinister plot is still brewing and nopony suspects a thing. They are all fools. Except for that Twilight. I must keep a close eye on that one and pursue further contact.

Also, I am the Element of Laughter. This is a serious self-esteem booster, since it shows I can blind even the most ancient of magic with my façade.

Now: contemplating the universe and if there will be enough room for my statue once it has been conquered. Misplaced modifier. I hate those. Let's try that again: contemplating the universe to see if after I've conquered it there will be enough room for my statue. Much better.


End file.
